


The Paparazzo and The Movie Star

by chibichibi_k



Series: The Paparazzo and The Movie Star [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Paparazzi, Porn, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U: Shawn Spencer is a highly skilled Paparazzo. Carlton Lassiter is a sought after and powerful actor. What happens when they collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paparazzo and The Movie Star

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

Carlton Lassiter is one of the most sought after actors in Hollywood. Every movie he has starred in, so far, has been a blockbuster, drawing in millions of movie goers and billions in box office profits. Directors and writers from all over the world want him to star in their movies, positive that he would help make it a global favorite. The public loves him, not only for his movies but also for the work Carlton does with charities. Everyone wants him, including every paparazzo in Hollywood.

Shawn Spencer was one of those paparazzi, and a highly skilled one at that. His pictures of the high profile celebs were in high demands all over the tabloid scene. The picture he took of the Hollywood Playboy Buzz McNabb; naked, drunk and dancing in his backyard had ended up in very tabloid and on every entertainment news show across the country. That one picture alone had made Shawn a nice chunk of cash. He was the best there was. Shawn was the paparazzo that could get any shot of any celeb before the other paparazzi got the chance to turn on their cameras.

So when he was hired by an anonymous source to get a picture of  _the_  Carlton Lassiter, one of the only celebrities that seemed to be able to avoid the hundreds of paparazzi in Hollywood, Shawn didn't even hesitate to take the job. He was one hundred percent confidant that he was the only one who would be able to capture the elusive Carlton Lassiter in his viewfinder.

"Hello Shawn Spencer's office."

"I'd like to hire you."

"What's the job?"

"I want you to get a picture of a certain celebrity," the called said casually.

"Oh? Who?" Shawn was now officially intrigued. Aside from being a paparazzo, Shawn was a jack-of-all trade, so he always got excited when people asked for pictures instead of finding their lost cat.

"Carlton Lassiter."

Shawn's eyes widened at the name. No one ever got a good picture of Carlton Lassiter. The pictures always turned either out of focus or with a random pedestrian in the picture, blocking the celebrity. This would be a challenge and Shawn loved challenges.

"I'm on it," Shawn told the caller enthusiastically.

"There is just one condition, Mr. Spencer," the caller said cryptically.

"Please, call me Shawn," Shawn said professionally. "Now what's this condition?"

"Alright Shawn," the caller said. Shawn was almost certain that there was a slight purr to his voice when he had said Shawn's name. "The condition is that I want it to be a picture of Mr. Lassiter in his bedroom. Think you can do it?"

"Oh I know I can do it. Consider it delivered," Shawn said confidently.

"Good to hear," the caller said with a slight edge. "You have two days to get the picture and don't worry the reward will be worth the short timeframe." With that the caller had hung up.

Now, the deadline was almost upon Shawn and he had yet to get the picture. Carlton was one sneaky bastard and the guy that had hired Shawn knew it. It had taken him longer than expected to track down the evasive Carlton Lassiter and when Shawn had, he was not a happy camper. Carlton Lassiter had been in Tokyo, Japan on a press tour for the last three weeks and wasn't due back in L.A. until late the night of the deadline.

So, now Shawn had less than four hours to break into Carlton Lassiter's multi-million dollar estate, hide out in his room and get the picture.

Shawn Spencer was one energetic bunny at this unexpected turn of events.

"So," Shawn drawled. "You get the blueprints, Gus?"

"Yup."

"Well? What's the best way in?"

"The air ducts?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Gus this isn't a spy movie and the house isn't Doctor Doom's lair."

Shawn could hear Gus' sigh. "Shawn, I don't want to help you commit another crime."

"Aw, Gus," Shawn cooed. "It's nice to know you care. Remind me to give you a kiss when I get back."

"Very funny, Shawn," Gus said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm hilarious! Now tell me the best way to get in so I can get this over and done with and get paid/ I'll even give you a cut this time."

There was silence on the line for a moment before Gus replied. "Fine, give me fifty percent and you've got a deal."

"Okay. Now come on. I've got just under three hours to left."

"Alright, the best way in is to go over the fence and threw one of the basement windows. They should be unlocked. Then it's only a matter of getting past the security alarms and upstairs to the master bedroom.

" _ **Easy**_ **-** _ **peasy**_ -lemon-squeezy, Gussie," Shawn smiled. "I'll call when I'm done. Oh and if you don't hear from me in the next three hours I'm-"

"Probably in jail. I know the drill Shawn," Gus snipped before hanging up.

Shawn stared at his phone before snapping it shut. Getting off of his motorbike, he took in the Lassiter estate. The master bedroom was on the third floor, in the center of the house. Shawn looked at the fence that separated him from the mansion grounds.

"Standard issue celebrity fence," Shawn smirked to himself. "When will they ever learn that that won't ever stop the infamous Shawn Spencer!"

Shawn made sure that his camera bag was secure before taking off at a run. Dashing across the street quickly, he jumped mid-run and managed to grab onto the fence at a good height. Scaling the last few feet of the fence, Shawn hoisted himself over and dropped gracefully onto the grass below.

 _One obstacle down,_  Shawn thought happily while making a mad dash towards the main house. Reaching the house, Shawn plastered himself against the side of the house, Super-sleuth style. Slinking around the side of the mansion, Shawn looked around for one of the basement windows that Gus said would be unlocked.

"Score," Shawn quietly congratulated as he found the window. H pulled out a small penlight and flashed it over the window. The latch was on the inside but wasn't locked. Carefully, he crouched down and managed to get the window open. Shawn just managed to fit through the window but landed on his ass on the plush carpet of what looked like to be a theater room. Checking his watch, he cursed. He only had less than two and a half hours left.

He managed to book it stealthily through the rest of the mansion, avoiding anything that could trip the alarms and was now setting up in the master bedroom. It had only taken forty-five minutes to get there. Shawn had gotten lost twice, distracted by a rather shiny object and had made himself a sandwich in that timeframe.

"Alright," Shawn murmured to himself as he moved around the bedroom. "Just have to find the right spot to place the camera and set it up to take the picture. As Shawn muttered to himself, he failed to notice someone slip into the bedroom behind him and close the door, clicking the lock into place.

Shawn continued to size up places to stash his SLR digital camera where there was no chance that anyone would see it. He was completely oblivious to the presence behind him. He finally decided to slip the camera discreetly behind two larger than average picture frames on the dresser. Shawn had decided forgo putting the camera on the top of the nightstand, hidden behind a box of Kleenex, after several minutes of weighing the pros and cons.

Happy with his placement of the camera, Shawn took a few test pictures to make sure that the low light in the room would not effect how the pictures turned out. Satisfied with the focus levels and how the pictures turned out, Shawn stepped back to observe his work.

"Perfect," Shawn beamed.

"I don't know about that. I preferred the hiding place behind the Kleenex box. I never would have looked there."

Shawn turned around so fast to look at the man behind him that the remote for his camera slipped from his fingers, hitting the floor and activating it to take pictures automatically.

"You certainly live up to your reputation, Shawn," the man said. "I'm extremely impressed."

Shawn tried to wrap his mind around the situation he now seemed to be stuck in. Before him stood none other than Carlton Lassiter, movie star extraordinaire and the one man to be named People Magazine's Sexist Man Alive three years in a row. His strikingly eyes were raking over Shawn's body like the paparazzo was ready for the taking. Shawn tried to repress a shudder but failed.

 _God, he's sexy in person,_ Shawn thought to himself as he looked Carlton over.

"Seems like you were able to complete the job, even though I kind of cheated," Carlton said. His tone was filled with amusement and his eyes sparkled with barely contained excitement.

Shawn looked at him in confusion before everything seemed to click into place. "You, - you were the guy who hired me?"

"Yes."

"You hired me to take a picture of yourself?"

"Correct."

"Well that's just a bit conceited," Shawn snipped. "Why?"

"Simply put. I want you, Shawn," Carlton said in a no nonsense tone,

"Oh, okay. That makes some sense," Shawn said in understanding. "So you hired me because you want me – Wait! What?"

Carlton sighed in exasperation. "Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?"

"Nah, it's just for you, Lassie," Shawn snipped. "I hear you like your men dumb."

"Very funny Shawn."

The two men stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Shawn took Carlton in. The movie star looked to be only a few years older than Shawn himself and he looked damn good for his age. Carlton's dark brown hair had only a touch go gray but it didn't age the actor at all. In fact it added to his appeal, making him look distinguished and all the more sexy. His lean, muscled body also helped.

Carlton's eyes were a piercing ice blue and he looked deep into Shawn's own hazel ones. The actor didn't bother to keep his lust in check as he looked the paparazzo up and down. By the way his lips formed into a slight smirk, Shawn could tell that Carlton liked what he saw.

"Like what you see," Shawn quipped at Carlton.

"Very much so."

Carlton pushed off from the closed bedroom door that he had been leaning lazily against during their banter. He moved towards Shawn slowly and there was a slight predatory gleam in the actor's eyes. Shawn swallowed nervously but stood his ground. Carlton stopped right in front of the paparazzo, invading his personal space before snaking his arms around Shawn's lithe waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Chest to chest and hip to hip were pressed sensuously together.

Shawn gasped at the contact which caused Carlton to smirk. "Sensitive?" As if to answer his own question, Carlton thrust his hips against Shawn's.

Shawn tried fruitlessly to contain his moan. "I guess it would be kind of pointless for me to say 'no', huh?"

"Yep," Carlton smirked. "But feel free to lie though. I'll have fun uncovering the truth." He illustrated his point with another thrust of his hips. Carlton's clothed groin coming in contact with Shawn's own, causing the younger man to shudder.

"Just one question," Shawn whispered, warm breath ghosting over Carlton's lips due to their close proximity.

"What is it, Shawn?"

"Why me? I mean, I could understand some Hollywood starlet but why me, a paparazzo?" Shawn's voice was laced with uncertainty. He wanted Carlton. Hell, he always had, in one of those celebrity crush type fantasies. Who wouldn't? He was practically a god and everyone wanted him. But why would he, a hot and powerful celebrity, want to sleep with someone like Shawn.

"Why? Isn't that oblivious?" Carlton asked Shawn, as if the paparazzo was an idiot.

"I know I'm hot, Lassie but that doesn't mean you can just hire me to sleep with you. I'm not a prostitute," Shawn said offended.

"No, that's not why," Carlton growled out. "You, Shawn Spencer, are one of a kind. Yes you are a paparazzo but you are the only one that I have ever encountered that would give up a money making shot to instead take a candid shot of a young child just for the shear beauty of it."

"I remember that. A little girl playing with butterflies," Shawn whispered more to himself than to Carlton, a smile playing across his face. "But how do you know that?" He locked eyes with the actor. "I never saw you."

"I try not to make myself known when I'm out in public," Carlton smiled at Shawn, mirroring the photographer's own smile. "I think you were following that new starlet, Juliet O'Hara, that day. You were to busy focusing on her to notice me observing you."

"Yeah, I was," Shawn smirked. "That girl always makes me work for a shot. But that still – "

Shawn's sentence was cut off as soft lip claimed his own in a gentle kiss. He returned the kiss instantly. Sliding a hand up to rest of the actor's shoulder and gripping the fabric of his shirt. Carlton's hands slid up from the paparazzo's waist and cupped his face tenderly.

"You captivate me," Carlton said seriously as he pulled away from Shawn's lips.

"Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself," Shawn muttered, slightly out of breath.

They shared a smile before Shawn pushed forward and claimed Carlton's lips this time. Their kissing became more passionate and Carlton traced Shawn's bottom lip with his tongue. Silently asking to be let in and deepen the kiss. Shawn opened his mouth willingly and moaned wantonly as their tongues met.

Carlton released Shawn's jaw. He moved one hand to cup the back of the paparazzo's head to help deepen the kiss and the other hand to rest on his waist. The younger man moved his arms to wrap around the actor's neck, pulling him even closer to his body. As they kissed, the heat between their bodies increased pleasantly. Carlton slipped his hand that was resting on Shawn's waist, up under the younger man's shirt and splaying his fingers out across Shawn's lower back.

Carlton broke the kiss and panted heavily against Shawn's cheek. "Care to move this somewhere more," he paused looking for the right word.

"Horizontal," Shawn provided helpfully.

"Yes, that works," Carlton agreed as he started to maneuver Shawn backwards towards the bed. Feeling the younger man's legs hit the end of the bed, Carlton gave him a gentle shove causing him to end up sprawled out on top of the king sized mattress. Carlton's eyes drank in the sight hungrily. "God you're sexy."

Shawn felt himself blush at Carlton's comment. He gasped in pure pleasure as the older man straddled his hips, pinning him to the mattress. Hands pawed at hem of Shawn's black t-shirt, slinking under the fabric to run up and down the supple body. Shawn moaned loudly when one of the exploring hands found a perk nipple and tweaked it. Liking the reaction, Carlton did it again but a bit harder than before.

"Fuck," Shawn moaned at the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure.

"Soon enough, Shawn," Carlton purred seductively into the paparazzo's ear, nipping lightly at the lobe in the process.

Carlton removed his hands from Shawn's torso and then swiftly removed his t-shirt, revealing smooth, tanned skin. Carlton leaned down and kissed Shawn fiercely. Possessing the younger man's mouth entirely, tongues slid almost sinfully against one another. As they kissed with all their beings, Shawn quickly unbuttoned Carlton's shirt and slid it off the toned body above him. Running fingers over muscled biceps and across a chiseled chest covered in salt and pepper hair.

"Nice sternum bush," Shawn gasped out as he pulled away from the kiss. "Very sexy."

Carlton chucked as he moved to kiss, nip, and suck at Shawn's neck. Shawn arched into the caresses, moaning loudly when teeth nipped hard at his extremely sensitive pulse point. The younger man clung to the actor's shoulders, digging his nails into the expanse of skin between Carlton's shoulder blades.

Working expertly at Shawn's neck, Carlton slide his hands down, his nails raking sensuously down the paparazzo's body before his hands came to rest on the waistband of his jeans. He snapped the button open and unzipped the fly as his lips trailed down the younger man's throat, nipping lightly at the prominent Adam's apple and started sucking on Shawn's collarbone – determined to leave a mark behind.

Shawn pawed at Carlton's back, grasping blindly for purchase as he thrust his hips up to meet the actor's, trying desperately to draw his attention further down south. "Please," Shawn pleased. "Please, Carlton."

The unrestrained want in Shawn's voice sent jolts of pleasure down Carlton's spine and straight to his painfully hard arousal. "Patience is a virtue. Shawn," Carlton joked as one hand cupped Shawn's arousal through his open jeans.

"Virtue has no place in the bedroom," Shawn panted out while arching into the hand cupping his heat. "Just, please, fuck me."

Carlton practically growled when he heard the paparazzo beg. Not wanting to waste any more time on teasing, the actor sat back on his haunches and quickly removed Shawn's tight jeans and took in the sight now bared to him.

Not feeling any movement from the man above him, Shawn hoisted himself up on to his elbows to stare at Carlton. "What?"

Managing to tear his gaze away from lower half of Shawn's body, Carlton stared incredulously at Shawn. "Really?" He questioned as he pointed at Shawn's boxers.

Shawn looked down to where Carlton pointed and blushed. He had forgotten that today he had decided to wear his white boxers that had little pineapples on them. "I like pineapples," Shawn murmured as he looked down at his chest.

Carlton took in Shawn's suddenly shy attitude. Grabbing his chin, Carlton forced Shawn to look into his eyes. "They're cute," Carlton said while looking deep into Shawn's hazel eyes. "Just like you."

The older man kissed him sweetly before pushing Shawn gently back down onto the mattress. Carlton removed the paparazzo's boxers and took in the sight of the naked body beneath him, open just for him and wanting Carlton's touch.

Shawn groped for Carlton's pants, desperate to see the rest of the god-like body above him. Carlton acknowledged Shawn's request and moved off the bed and hurriedly stripped out of his pants and boxers. Leaving him standing in all his glory for Shawn to see.

"You're drooling," Carlton quipped.

"More than likely, yeah."

"So I take it that you like what you see?"

"Very much so," Shawn quoted Carlton from earlier.

Carlton smirked before pouncing on Shawn, pinning him fully to the bed and bringing their newly bared erections flush together. Both men moaned at the delicious friction. Carlton reached between their bodies and grasped their cocks firmly, creating just the right amount of extra friction. Shawn moaned loudly and wrapped his legs tightly around Carlton's waist, pressing his heels into the actor's lower back, trying to draw him in closer. Carlton jerked their cocks together slowly, relishing in the blissful contact, moaning low in his throat.

"Carlton," Shawn whimpered. "Stop, please, Carlton, stop."

Carlton paused looking down into Shawn's flush and pleasure-filled face. "Why?" He was worried that Shawn was going to want to stop completely, leaving them both painfully hard and desperate for release.

"I want…" Carlton braced himself for Shawn to finish his sentence, thinking the worst. "I want you in me."

The actor couldn't help but stare at the younger man, wonder and lust clouding his ice blue eyes. "You sure?" He wanted to make sure that he had heard Shawn right.

"Yes! Now please."

Carlton didn't need to be told thrice. Using his free hand, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. Opening the bottle of lube, he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and warmed it. Shawn detangled his legs from around the actor's waist and spread himself wide for Carlton.

Carlton moaned as he took in Shawn, flush, naked, and spread eagle for Carlton's eyes only. Diving forward he captured the younger man's lips in a harsh kiss. Forcing his mouth open with his tongue, the actor proceeded to tongue-fuck Shawn's mouth, ripping savage moans from the paparazzo's throat. Carlton pulled away leaving only centimeters between their parted and kiss swollen lips, breathing heavily.

"You are fucking gorgeous," Carlton growled fiercely as he moved lube slicked fingers to Shawn's entrance. He spread the slightly warmed lube around the younger man's entrance before slipping one finger in. Shawn tensed momentarily before relaxing with a full body shudder. "You okay, Shawn?"

"Y-yeah."

Carlton smiled at the slight nervous tone in Shawn's voice and kissed him tenderly as a distraction as he added a second finger to the encompassing heat. Scissoring his fingers within Shawn, he felt the younger man loosen around him and Carlton added yet another finger. Three fingered moved simultaneously in and out of Shawn, probing delicately and searching for Shawn's prostate.

Feeling the bundle of nerves on at the tips of his fingers, Carlton locked eyes once more with Shawn before pushing his fingers in further to the lusting body beneath him and hitting fully against Shawn's prostate.

Shocks of pleasure rocketed up Shawn's spine causing his eyes to roll back into his head. "God! More, Carlton!"

"With pleasure, Shawn," Carlton purred.

Carlton removed his fingers from Shawn, smiling to himself when the man beneath him whimpered at the loss. Carlton unwrapped and rolled on the condom in the blink of an eye before slicking himself thoroughly with some lube. Lining himself up with Shawn's entrance, he paused and looked at the paparazzo. "Ready?"

A brief nod of the head was all Carlton received from Shawn in answer. He moved slowly, thrusting into the pliant body beneath him. Feeling Shawn tense at the intrusion, Carlton stroked a hand up and down his side, calming fully seated within Shawn, Carlton let out a low moan at the feeling. God was he tight and he felt so good around him. After a moment of adjusting Shawn arched up into Carlton, letting the actor know that it was okay to move.

Thrusting into Shawn slowly, Carlton aligned his thrusts and tried to find Shawn's prostate. Suddenly, Shawn moaned lustily and arched his back almost right off the bed. Signaling to Carlton that he had indeed found Shawn's prostate.

Carlton picked up the pace, pounding into Shawn's body and hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He snaked his arms around Shawn's waist and lower back, pulling him up abruptly to sit in Carlton's lap which caused the angle to change and allowed him to thrust deeper into Shawn.

"God, Shawn," Carlton moaned. "You are so hot and tight."

"Mm, Carlton. Please, touch me."

Carlton could not deny Shawn's request even if his life depended on it. Thrusting deeply and fiercely into Shawn, he moved one on hand from Shawn's hips to wrap around his weeping and neglected cock. Shawn grasped Carlton's shoulders, moaning into the actor's neck at the dual sensations hitting him from the front and back.

Jerking Shawn swiftly and in times with his thrusts against the paparazzo's prostate, it wasn't long before Shawn came with a long, low moan and released over Carlton's hand. Shawn squeezed deliciously around Carlton's cock and after half a dozen more thrusts into the clenching heat; Carlton came with an almost animalistic growl.

They tried to desperately to catch their breaths. When Carlton finally managed to steady his breathing, he lowered Shawn back down on the plush mattress and pulled his flaccid cock out of Shawn's spent body. He left the bed quickly and removed the used condom before grabbing his discarded shirt to use to first clean Shawn off and then to clean himself.

Shawn smiled softly up at Carlton, completely sated. "That was… Wow."

"Extremely," Carlton replied before slipping into the king sized bed next to Shawn. He pulled the sheets up over their tired bodies and then snuggled down next to the paparazzo.

"You don't want me to leave?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Not at all," Carlton said sleepily and as if to prove his point he wrapped an arm around Shawn's waist and pulled him in close. "I just got you. You're not going anywhere."

Shawn smiled contently before placing a light kiss on Carlton's lips. The paparazzo hunkered down into the actor's arms and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
